OLAP analysis is form analysis associated with multi-dimensional data and ad hoc methods. OLAP ad-hoc analysis typically includes analyzing multidimensional data by dissecting, aggregating and filtering the data along a number of dimensions and measures. Often there is a need to convey the insight gained by the analysis to others. One of the most popular means of sharing insights involves building a presentation mixing text and visualizations of the back-end data. However, transferring the data from a Business Intelligence (BI) OLAP client into a data visualization tool such as PowerPoint by Microsoft Corporation or a word processing tool where the data can be presented along with questions, answers or insights, can be very time consuming and often needs to be repeated when the underlying data changes.
There are several tools that allow for an interface to import or connect back-end data into front end tools such as applications in the Microsoft Office suite. For example, SAP BusinessObjects Live Office, available from SAP Americas, Palo Alto, Calif., allows a user to place visualizations of data in a data visualization tool and refresh them periodically. However, when creating or refreshing such visualizations the user has to manually save each query view and import them to the visualization tool one by one. Providing a way to transform the steps followed in generating the reports and the analysis within an OLAP tool and import them into a data visualization tool like Microsoft PowerPoint may reduce the manual intervention and make the transition between reporting and visualization environments more seamless.